The Slayer's Final Offer
by LostRose0
Summary: Buffy has a hard night and she comes home. She take a few minutes to reflect, and she decides that she can't take it anymore. Everything she's went through, she deserves what she asks. But, will Spike think she's crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing, but this story. Enjoy._**

* * *

I leaned against my bedroom's window seal. The cold air nipped at my neck and face, as my mind bounced everywhere. My mind bounced from the vampires I've faced, all the close encounters I had with death. How close I got from being turned, when the watchers council tested me, how close I got from it all being over. From that...that...that sick monster to be my...what do you call it? Sire? My mind wanders to the master, and my battle with him, how the hopelessness engulfed me when the master put me under his thrall. The next time I was under the whole vampire thrall thing was Dracula and he tried to make me one of his concu-fricken-bines. My mind then bounces to angel. He took my virginity, He bit me, Marked me, left me. I have the best luck don't I? I smile bitterly as tears well up in my eyes.

I hear Dawn come into my bedroom and I say to her, not bothering to look at her, "D-Dawn, please give me few minutes. I-I'll be down s-soon to make us dinner."

"Tsk. Tsk. You should be more careful, Slayer. Your slayer-senses are getting rusty." I look back to see Spike.

"Hello, Lovely."

He smirks but immediately stops as his eyes widen in shock.

"Slayer, are you crying?"

My eyes widen as I look away and wipe my eyes. "N-No. I'm f-fine. What do you want, Spike?" I let out a shaky breath before looking back out the window.

He pauses before saying, "Well, if you must know, I came to see you."

"Well, I figured that out, Captain Obvious. You're in my room, I'm asking you, what do you want from me?"

"You."

"What? I-", I'm cut off by him kissing me.

I push him off and yell at him, "Spike?! What the hell!? We aren't doing this anymore! I thought we went-"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Slayer. And what I wanna do to that sweet little-" "SPIKE!", I cut him off.

"Oh, c'mon, Slayer-" "Why would you want to again anyways-" "Because I love you, Damn it! That hasn't changed."

I turn back around and look out the window, leaning against the window seal like I was before, away from him.

"I know you don't love me back, and I accept that, but you can't change that fact that I can make you feel good-" I cut him off.

"Do you really want me? Are you willing to do what it takes to have me?"

"W-What? Y-Yeah! Anything you want, Love-"

"No. Not just me physically. Are you willing to have me. Not just sexually, but romantically and all that cheesy-ness."

"Oh...B-Buffy...A-Are you serious? I mean, I-"

"Not just that!" I sight and slam my hands on the window seal and grip it tight as I think about all the vampires I've faced. All the death I've seen and felt.

"If you want me, _Have me._ If I am to be with you, I have to be _yours._ All the vampires, all the demons, everything that goes grrr must be able to know that I belong to you."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I want you to marry me. Not a church marriage with the whole white gown and all the holy vows- I want it private, just you and me. I want to be yours. I want to exchange blood, how ever you do a freaky vampire wedding, and I want to be yours. So that everyone I've faced, everything I've done, won't be in vain. I want to _belong _to you. I want it in writing, in blood, that no one else can claim me. No one can...try and...toy with me again because I will be yours." My voice wavered as tears filled my eyes. There goes nothing.

I take a deep breath and continue, "Those are my terms. If you can't handle them, then you can go. And we will not speak of it again."

I don't look at him because I know what his reaction will be.

"You are fuckin' bonkers, Slayer. Seriously, you belong in a nut house." And there it is.

I hear the door open and shut. Followed by stomping. My heart throbs and I look down.

_I'll never be happy. It's just like with Angel. I give my all, and I get nothing in return. Absolutely nothing. _Tears run down my cheeks and I drop to my knees in front of the window.

I sob loudly, unshed tears that were held in over the years. I cradle my head in my hands.

My heart stops as I see two black leather combat boots hit the floor in front of my window through my fingers. I look up confusedly through blurred tears as he drops to his knees too. He looks at me emotionlessly before picking up my left hand, and sliding on a skull ring. The one that was used during that time Will put us under a spell.

"S-Spike...?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Should I continue it? I wanna continue it! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing, but this story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

There was only silence as spike picked up my hand with his ring on it and kissed my fingers, softly. A unhideable blush spread across my cheeks. It was so hard for me to speak. Everytime I was going to say something my mouth wouldn't open. I managed to choke out, "B-But...I-I thought...You s-said I was crazy..."

He turned my hand over and kissed the palm, the kisses were cold, obviously, but somehow they felt warm. "Turns out, I'm insane too."

It was quiet after that, as the heat in my face refused to leave. He finally spoke up as he softly put my hand down. "Now the ring isn't some special ring, it doesn't have powers. But, you wanted claim. So, this will do until we complete the "vampire" wedding ceremony, where the claiming can actually happen. Then everything that treads on the dark side will know." He laughs before continuing, "It may even reach Hell. But everyone will know that you belong to me. And I belong to you." Tears began to fill my eyes.

"R-Really?", I sputtered out before tears rolled down my cheeks. _This. This is what I have waited for. This will make everything worth it. _

"Yeah. Really. Now, Buffy. If we go through with the ceremony, there will be no turning back. It's a claiming. A bond that will last for eternity. We will be tied, like if you die, I'll probably die from the heartache because that is how far the bond goes. We wouldn't be able to be too far from eachother for too long- it really is a shit load of destiny and bond crap. So if you aren't sure-"

"I'm sure.", I say firmly.

_I want bond he is going to give me, ensures that I will never be alone again. This claiming, will make every single one of the hits, the bites, the loss I have faced, worth it. _

_I want this._

I raise my hands to Spike's face and cup his face. He leans into one of my hands his eyes closing.

_And...He wants it too..._

"William..." I bring his face close to mine and I kiss him the softest I have ever kissed him. He kissed me back, and I reveled in it. This kiss isn't full of fiery sexual rough passion, it was full of love, and worship for eachother.

We parted and I set my forehead against his, looking into his eyes for any tricks, any mischievous glint, and he just looked back at me with those soft eyes that he has been looking at me with for a while.

"So...when do we do this?", I ask nervously. I never heard about the claiming, let alone know what to do.

"It's a whole bloody ritual. I figured I'd let you tell your friends about what you have decided. Then, your witch friend can help us do it. Be sort of a dark side pastor for the claiming."

I freeze. "Oh, Spike...How am I going to tell them? I can't just waltz in and be like: Hey guys, You know, Spike? And like how he used to try and kill us, and us him? Well, we're claiming eachother with a claim that will last for eternity."

"Don't fret, love. Explain it to them, and they'll just have to understand. They're your soddin' friends for life after all. I remember the first time I've seen you all together. And how you never split up after that. They're just gonna have to respect your choices."

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!", Willow and Xander yelled at the same time. Giles was just standing there wiping his glasses, he was either in shock or just didn't know how to respond. "B-But he's a vampire! And he's tried to kill us repeatedly! He has no frigging soul!", Xander screamed at me. Willow said angrily, "Buffy, this is no one night stand, what you're saying- what you're asking me to do is-" "Forever.", I said calmly. "I know. That's why I'm doing this. I want this, Will. With ever fiber of my being, I want this. I want him." They both open their mouths to say something, but can't. They back down in almost a defeat stance. Giles finally speaks up and looks at me without his glasses on, and asks, "Buffy...Are you really sure about this?" I look down for a moment before looking back at him. I do a firm nod.

"Alright. I'll start looking in on the ritual you speak of." Willow looked appalled and asked in disbelief, "You're not against this?! But Giles-"

He cut her off, "It's not in our hands anymore! If Buffy wants to do this, If this is going to make her happy then by damn it I am not going to stop her." Willow and Xander went silent. They didn't know what to say. Maybe there wasn't anything else to say. Giles puts on his glasses finally and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Go. Go get spike, and let him know that we're doing it tonight. Well get the things needed for the ritual." I nodded and whispered a thank you before turning around and walking out.

_This is it. All the darkness I have faced, all of it. I'm done. I just want him. I want this dark raven to wrap it's wings around us so that we shall be forever encased, so no matter what happens, they can't take away the fact that I will be tied to him. Tied to my...my...mate..._


End file.
